All's Well That Ends Well
by purpleprincess03
Summary: Massie and the Pretty Committee are expelled from OCD after their field trip to Lake Placid. To Massie's horror, Massie and the PC are forced to go to public school! Will they survive and rise to the top, or will they be ADD's new LBRs?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic! Please read, follow, and review. :) Enjoy!**

**Note: I don't own the Clique, Lisi Harrison does. :)**

**~Cindy**

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Monday, March 2nd**

**1:30 P.M**

Massie sat on the edge of her purple duvet, trying not to mess up the neatly smoothed sheets on her bed. She sighed as she glanced longingly at her white Macbook sitting on her desk. The ban on her Internet and texting privileges had been part of her punishment when she was expelled.

Two days ago, the PC had been expelled from OCD on their field trip to Lake Placid, thanks to Principal Burns and Mr. Myner. After Dylan had found about her mother and Mr. Myner, and Kristen had been discovered sneaking to Lake Placid, the PC had ran into the woods to escape Dylan's mother and Mr. Myner and ended up lost. When the PC finally found their way back to the cabins, Mr. Myner was beyond mad and expelled the PC. Massie's parents were also extremely angry and disappointed at Massie. It was _totally_ nawt fair. OCD needed the Pretty Committee to rule and give fashion advice to its students.

The white intercom in her room buzzed, and Kendra Block's perky voice came out of it.

"Massie, would you come to the kitchen for a moment? Your father and I would like to talk to you."

"I'll be there in a few!" Massie called toward the intercom.

She stood up from her bed and smoothed her duvet. She hoped this "talk" from her parents wasn't going to be too bad. She knew William and Kendra Block were extremely mad at her, but they couldn't be mad at her their whole lives, right? Claire and Kristen had both received harsh punishments from their parents too, but Dylan and Alicia's parents weren't as harsh. After all, it was partly Dylan's mom's fault for getting her expelled. There was no such luck for Massie.

Massie slathered on another layer of Baby Aspirin Glossip Girl and smoothed her dark gray blazer which she had fashionably matched with her ah-dorable Marc Jacobs checkered skirt and chunky black Michael Kors flats. Her look was preppy-chic, which would hopefully give her a better image from her expelled-from-a-private-school-bad-girl image.

Massie slowly walked down the polished, wooden stairs to the kitchen, fearing for her future. William and Kendra were seated at the large dinner table, on the opposite side of each other, looking very serious. A seat was pulled out in front of them for Massie to sit.

Massie seated herself in the chair and nervously looked at her parents.

"Massie, your mother and I have talked about your expulsion from OCD and your future options. As you know, education is very important for your future, and it is something you should never give up." William Block said, running his hand through his graying hair.

"We have decided that you should stay in school because we think you would have a better learning experience than being home-schooled." Kendra continued.

"Starting next week, you will be going to Abner Doubleday Day. I know the switch from a private school to a public school will be hard, but it's important for you to keep going to school." William stated.

Massie's mouth suddenly felt dry. "WHAT? You have got to be kidding me. I'm _nawt_ going to public school! It's filled with juvenile delinquents and wacky LBRs with no sense of style whatsoever, and there's _no way_ I'm going-"

Kendra cut Massie off. "Massie, we have already made the decision for you to go to ADD. We're sorry, but it's a done deal."

Massie felt faint. Being expelled from OCD was bad enough, but now she'd have to fight her way to the top _again_? And in a public school? She had no idea what going to a public school was like. And what about the PC? And Derrington? Claire and Kristen might go to ADD, but she knew Dylan and Alicia would move and go to another school, like boarding school in Switzerland.

Tears prickled at the edges of her eyes, threatening to spill out. She wanted to scream at her parents, _Ehmagawd! How could you do this to me? Don't you know how hard I worked just to be OCD's alpha? Just one little incident, and I get expelled? Why, why, WHY?_

But Massie just nodded at her parents, and then sprinted towards her room, her Michael Kors pounding against the steps. She darted into her room, and slammed the door behind her. Not caring about the purple duvet she had worked so hard to straighten and smooth, she jumped on her bed and buried her face in the silk covers, sobbing.

She wanted to talk to the PC, but thanks to her cell phone and Internet ban, there was no way to connect with them. Kendra didn't allow Massie to visit anyone either, which was also part of the punishment. This was a cuh-rucial moment!

Suddenly, Massie's Macbook _dinged_, signaling that Massie had a new iChat. Kendra had stated that if she caught Massie on her computer, she would take Massie's Macbook away for good, but Massie needed to talk to someone so bad, she decided to take the risk.

Slipping on her fuzzy Gucci slippers, Massie padded to her Macbook and slid into her white rotating chair, reading the iChat.

**ClaireBear: **Hey mass, how's the punishment going? :(

Massie typed a reply, her Sugar Daddy pink Essie nails clacking against the keyboard.

**Massiekur: **Ehmagawd, it's a living hell! And worse, my parents are making me go to ADD, not a boarding school in Switzerland.

**ClaireBear: **Me too! :) Yayyy, we can go to ADD together!

**Massiekur: **Um Kuh-laire, are u a cop trying to arrest me?

**ClaireBear: **No.

**Massiekur: **Then why are you trying to get me into jail?

**ClaireBear: **C'mon Mass, public school isn't that bad! Plus I talked to Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan. they said they were going to ADD too if u were going, so you're not alone!

**Massiekur: **But we'll have to fight our way to the top again! And did u hear the stories about what happened at ADD? the girl who got suspended just because she fell asleep in class? the kid who had his lunch money robbed every day? the lunches which supposedly are made out of rat meat?

**Massiekur: **And what about Cam? And Derrington? Ehmagawd, we just had our first kiss! I can't leave him!

**ClaireBear: **Those are just rumors. I'll miss Cam, but we'll video chat and call everyday.

**ClaireBear: **Btw, why are you own the computer? Did your parents lift the ban?

**Massiekur: **I wish. Let's just say I'm breaking the rules. :)

**ClaireBear: **Lol, me too. i'm sneaking on Todd's tablet right now! it's so unfair how i have to do the dishes for a month, do extra homework, and have the ban on the Internet. :(

**Massiekur: **U can still text though. Your parents don't know you have a phone.

**ClaireBear: **I know. :) Thanks. I gotta go wash the dishes. Ughhh. We had lasagna for lunch.

**Massiekur: **Too bad. Later!

Massie logged off iChat and shut her Macbook.

She reached for her Palm Pilot on her night table to make a State of the Union list, even though the day wasn't over yet.

**IN OUT**

Cell Phones Computers

OCD ADD

Pink nail polish Pink headbands (Ew)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's the second chapter guys! Thanks if you reviewed and followed. Keep on reviewing!:)**

**Also, if you have Twitter, follow me at cindy_s1D. Enjoy!**

**~Cindy**

**The Westchester Mall**

**Pinkberry**

**Sunday, March 8th**

**5:45 P.M**

"So that's Green tea with Cocoa Pebbles and a raspberry smoothie?" the Pinkberry girl asked from behind the counter. Claire Lyons nodded, taking the two frozen yogurts from the Pinkberry girl and thanked her.

Claire made her way over to the table near the back, where the Pretty Committee was seated. Massie had called for an emergency PC shopping session, starting at Pinkberry, to relieve her stress of going to ADD tomorrow. Massie had lied to her parents by saying she needed to go to the library to check out some books. Claire could hardly believe Massie's parents believed Massie, since she had never gone to the library by her own free will before.

"Ehmagawd, finally Kuh-laire!" Massie snapped as Claire approached the table, snatching the smoothie from Claire's hand and taking a long sip. "Took you long enough just to get me my smoothie."

The Pretty Committee exchanged glances. Claire knew Massie was acting really crabby table only because she was still upset about going to ADD.

Massie suddenly slammed the smoothie down on the table in frustration. "Girls, tomorrow is our first day at public school with a bunch of people we don't even know. How are we going to rise to the top? What are we going to do?" Massie rarely let out her insecure and nervous side, but she was headed towards a _cuh-rucial_ crisis.

Alicia Rivera placed an Essie polished hand on Massie's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mass. It's going to be okay." Alicia comforted Massie, her warm, caring, brown eyes wide open.

Dylan Marvil stuffed a spoonful of cookies and cream fro-yo in her mouth, then wiped her sticky hands on her cardigan.

"Yeah, I mean we're _ah-bviously_ going to be the alphas there once we arrive." Dylan snorted. "I doubt there's going to be anyone alpha-worthy at ADD. It's filled with LBRs." She rolled her eyes.

Massie relaxed slightly. Maybe Dylan was right. All the rich kids went to OCD, and any person with a sense of style would choose OCD over ADD. Besides, Massie had visited ADD once during a board meeting, and it was overflowing with LBRs with absolutely no sense of style, unwashed hair, and wacky clothes. The only problem then would be to rise to the top and make sure everyone respected her. And that would be a piece of cake, right?

"You know what? You're absolutely right, Dyl." Massie grinned, feeling her confidence returning. She took out a tube of Sugar Cookie Glossip Girl from her Marc Jacobs bag, and quickly glossed her lips. "There's nothing to worry about, nothing at _awl_! Now what are we waiting for, girls? Let's go shopping! Neiman's first? Or Juicy Couture? "

The Pretty Committee instantly relaxed, glad their old alpha was back. They were ready for public school tomorrow.

**On the Way to Abner Doubleday**

**The Range Rover**

**Monday, March 9th**

**7:43 A.M**

Claire took a deep breath and tugged her knitted wool hat over her cold ears. Shivering, she placed her freezing hands under her Gap denim-clad legs to feel the warmth from the heated, buttery seat of the Range Rover. The weather was freezing cold for early March, but Claire was the only one out of the PC who was wearing a winter jacket and thick snow pants.

Ever since the Pretty Committee had been expelled from OCD, Claire's parents have been extra strict with Claire, making her do extra chores, homework, and the annoying Internet ban. They had given her a 30 minute lecture on education and making the right friends. According to her dad, the Pretty Committee "spends too much time shopping and not studying", and "gets in trouble too much", based on the numerous detentions the PC had received before. But without the PC, Claire would still be a lowly, unfashionable LBR from Florida.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie huffed from her seat across Claire. She was wearing a Burberry trench coat cinched at the waist with a belt, along with black leggings and Jimmy Choo hunter boots. Claire wondered how Massie wasn't cold in the freezing winter air.

"I _cannawt_ believe we're going to public school! This is, like, a violation to our private school status!" Massie muttered.

"Ah-greed." Alicia replied, finger-combing her long, glossy, black hair. She was wearing a furry black bomber jacket over a white, ruffled dress from Alice + Olivia. Tall, silver Christian Louboutin toe pumps completed the look.

Dylan was wearing a Marc by Marc Jacobs mini dress which was paired with black Christian Louboutin pumps. Her thick, fiery red hair was glossed to perfection in defined curls.

Kristen was wearing a floral Stella McCartney dress under a white shrug, and a long, beaded necklace with navy green flats from Juicy. Kristen reached for a bottle of Smartwater from the Range Rover's mini fridge and took a sip. Her green eyes narrowed, Kristen thinking.

"Mass, what if ADD already has an alpha clique? What would we do?" Kristen asked, nervously fingering her necklace.

Massie rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Kris. Do you _awnestly_ think there are alpha-worthy people at ADD? We're probably going to be the only private school students there, so people will have to worship us."

"Point!" Alicia raised her pointer finger.

The Range Rover made a turn, and pulled up to a large, old, brick building. The PC gasped. It was _nuh-thing_ like the clean, polished, marble walls of OCD. Gum and etchings were displayed across the brick walls, and discarded Lays bags and soda cans were littered across the front lawn, along with a disgusting, squashed banana lying on the sidewalk. The whole place was a mess, like a dump.

"Are we seriously going to spend the next five and a half years at thisso-called _school_?" Massie wrinkled her ski-sloped nose with disgust. Isaac pulled the Range Rover to a stop in front of the entrance. He turned to look at the PC.

"Bye, girls. I'll be here to pick you up at three." He said.

Massie and the PC piled out the Range Rover and onto the cracked sidewalk pavement. Massie took a deep breath, and smoothed her ah-dorable white Burberry coat.

Massie quickly checked her Emporio Armani watch. Class starts in 5 minutes, so the PC had to make their entrance soon. She turned toward the girls.

"Okay. Everyone turn to the person on their left for a quick outfit-check." Massie clapped her hands, and turned left towards Claire. They already had a full outfit inspection the night before, so this was mostly for show and final touches.

Claire was wearing a puffy, blue coat from L.L Bean and a pair of thick, cotton pants. Her short, blond bangs were messy and blown in different directions, and her cheeks were red from the cold.

"Smooth the bangs, apply more gloss, take off that thick coat, and for gawd's sake Kuh-laire, smile!" Massie criticized, as Claire followed all her orders.

Once everyone was ready, Massie took a deep breath and smoothed Vanilla Bliss Glossip Girl on her lips. It was time to show ADD who were the real alphas.

The bell suddenly rang, signalling the start of class. Students inside the building were already putting away their coats and making their way to their first period class. Panicking, Massie took a glance at her watch. _Ehmagawd! _It was already 8 o'clock, and the PC had missed their morning entrance! Now the LBRs couldn't see the PC make their fabulous entrance and let everyone know there was a hawt new clique at ADD. It was a horrible start to their first day at public school.

Massie sighed, and turned to the PC.

"It's too late to make an entrance, everyone's already heading to class. Now remember, meet at the cafeteria early because we need to pick out our table. Later!" Massie waved at the PC, turning the hallway.

"Later!" The PC giggled back, then went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here's Chapter 3 is here! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been feeling a little sick.:(**

**Keep on following and reviewing guys!**

** Enjoy!:)**

**~Cindy**

* * *

**Abner Doubleday Day**

**Room 217**

**Monday, March 9th**

**8:02 A.M**

Massie Block paused outside the classroom to her first period math class to reapply her lip gloss and fix her hair. It was time to show everyone that she was the alpha. Taking a deep breath, she placed her hand on the lopsided door handle, cranked it open, and stepped inside.

Immediately, 32 pairs of eyes landed on Massie. Massie took a moment to sweep her eyes around the room at the students.

Ehmagawd!ADD was worse than she thought. LBRs were everywhere, and there wasn't one decent looking person in the room. Massie's eyes landed on a frizzy, brown-haired girl with an overbite and glasses shaped like Harry Potter's. The girl was chewing vigorously on her already chewed out pencil. She cringed, then looked over at the girl sitting next to pencil-chewer. This girl had dyed black hair that covered most of her face, and had heavily eye-lined eyes. Her clothes were all black, and she had at least 4 piercings on each ear, including a nose piercing. Massie scanned the rest of the students. Everyone else was just as bad, or even worse. ADD needed some serious guidance which Massie was ready to give, effective immediately.

"May-sie Block, you're late!" the teacher snapped from the front of the room. She pushed her square glasses up her lumpy nose, which matched horribly along with her baggy brown coat and striped flannel pants.

Massie tried to not grimace at the teacher's ugly x 10 outfit. "Actually, it's _Maa-ssee. _You know, rhymes with classy?" Massie said.

A girl wearing chunky black glasses and nerdy clothes sitting in the front row snorted. Massie whipped around and glared at the girl. Nerd girl instantly slouched down in her desk, avoiding Massie's glare and pushing her glasses up nervously.

"Right. _Massie_." The teacher retorted, giving Massie a cold glare. "Now, Massie, go take a seat next to Brandon in the back."

A round-faced boy with red cheeks and circular glasses waved eagerly at Massie from the back. Massie rolled her eyes at the over-enthusiastic boy and made her way to her new seat.

Massie lifted her nose in the air as she felt stares on her as she strolled down the aisle, whispers all around the room. As she walked past a desk, she overheard one girl whisper to another girl, "It's a new private school chick. Just look at her clothes and that designer bag! All private school girls are like that, rich and snobby. She probably thinks she'll be the queen bee of this school." The other girl snickered.

She spun quickly around on the heels of her Jimmy Choo boots and coolly said to the girl, "Excuse me, but are you a rock?"

The girl furrowed her fuzzy caterpillar eyebrows together in confusion.

"No."

Massie took a deep breath, then snapped,

"Then why aren't you a little boulder?"

Everyone else in the class was watching the encounter, and some even made "Ohhhhh" noises in appreciation for Massie's comeback. The girl blushed and looked down at her lint-covered sweater.

"And are you a garbage can?" Massie continued, glaring at the girl. The girl looked up at Massie with pleading red, watery eyes, begging Massie to stop making fun of her. Massie shook her head, smiling cruelly at her.

"N-n-no," The girl stuttered, swiping at her eyes.

"Then stop talking trash about me. Next time, say it to my face instead of gossiping around to other people about me." Massie retorted, spinning back around on her heels and made her way to her seat.

The whole class was stunned into silence as they watched Massie slide into the small, chipped, wooden, gum-covered desk. Even her new desk neighbor, Brandon, stared at Massie with wide, admiring eyes. Massie held back from smiling smugly at the LBRs. She showed ADD who was the alpha here.

**Abner Doubleday Day**

**Room 105**

**Monday, March 9th**

**10:13 A.M**

Alicia Rivera yawned, stretching back in her seat and checking the clock on the wall behind the teacher. There was 30 minutes left of history to go before lunch. Alicia looked around the room. Most people were doodling, texting, or listening to music, looking bored, while only a few people were actually paying attention to the teacher. Kristen, being the smart, studious student she was, was one of them.

Third period history was the only class the PC all had together. The last two periods had been pretty boring, but Alicia enjoyed the envious and curious looks all the LBRs gave her. More than 3 people had already complimented her on her fabulous outfit.

Suddenly, something shiny and purple glinted from Alicia's left, catching her eye. It was Massie, waving her iPhone discreetly under her desk to signal the PC for a texting session. Alicia whipped out her iPhone from the pocket of her bomber jacket, and watched as Claire, Kristen, and Dylan took out their cell phones too. The PC was armed and ready.

**Massie: **Ehmagawd! I accidently brushed my hand against the bottom of the desk and a glob of gum got stuck to my finger. EW!

Alicia choked back her laughter and looked over at where Massie was sitting. Massie was vigorously scraping her index finger against the leg of her desk, trying to scrape the sticky, green gum off with a disgusted look on her face. The PC glanced at each other and giggled.

**Dylan: **Seems like someone's stuck in a sticky situation...Lol.

**Kristen: **Haha... I'm so tired. This has got to be the longest and most boring class ever!

**Massie: **Ah-greed. We would be in P.E right now if we were still at OCD.

**Alicia: **I can't believe there are so many people at ADD! There's like 30 people in one class, where in OCD we only had 15 at most.

**Massie: **I know! And it's filled with LBRs. They really need a make-over.

**Massie: **I wonder how everyone at OCD is doing right now without us.

**Dylan: **Ehmagawd... what if some other group tries to takes over? With us gone, any LBR could try to steal the PC's rein!

**Alicia: **Doubt it...I mean, the LBRs ah-bviously know we're still the alphas of OCD even though we don't go there anymore. Once the alphas, always the alphas.

**Massie: **True... where Kuh-laire? Why isn't she replying?

**Kristen: **?

The PC swiveled around in their chairs and raised their eyebrows at Claire, who was sitting in the back row. Claire blushed and raised her finger, signaling them to wait.

**Claire: **Sorry...I was texting with Layne. U won't believe what she told me!

**Massie: **What did she say?

**Claire: **She said that since we left OCD, a lot of LBRs lost respect for us because we're going to public school. They think we've lost our "dignity and alphaness" by going to ADD, and also apparently some group called the "OCD Rulers" took our place as the alphas.

**Massie: **WHAT? We did _nawt_ lose our alphaness! What were the LBRs thinking? And the "OCD Rulers" is such a LBR name! Who are the LBRs in it?

**Dylan: **Ehmagawd! I told you!

**Claire: **Natalie Portman, Kori Gedman, Sarah Tin, Coral McAdams, and Olivia Ryans.

**Alicia: **OLIVIA is in it?

**Massie: **You mean _Duh_-livia. And ehmagawd, the EWs are in it too? Who are the two other girls?

**Kristen: **Strawberry and Kori are sorta pretty... I heard Natalie Portman had head lice in 6th grade.

Massie gasped, and dropped her iPhone on her lap in shock. Her world was spinning out of control. The PC were gone for only one day, and already LBRs were trying to take over? She had thought nobody would dare take over. Also, the LBRs thought Massie had _lost her alphaness and dignity _because she went to public school? Massie felt dizzy and her vision blurred. The history teacher's voice turned into a garble of sounds far away from her. OCD thought Massie wasn't the alpha anymore, and instead OCD was run by a bunch of wannabes, airheads, and a LBR with head lice? The ding of Massie's iPhone woke Massie out of her trance. Massie finger-combed her chestnut locks and grabbed her phone.

**Alicia: **This is opposite of acceptable! Massie, how do we get OCD back?

Massie leaned on her desk, placing her head in her hand. How was she going to get OCD back under her rule? And she still had to rise to the top of ADD too. It was going to be hard to keep being the alpha of two schools, especially when she didn't even go to one. But just thinking about some other LBR clique ruling OCD made her want to throw up.

**Massie: **I don't know, but I'll think about it. Girlies, see you at lunch. Class ends in 10 minutes, and we have to get to the cafe early to pick out our table.

Massie slid her iPhone back in her pocket, and sighed. There was a lot of work to do to regain her alpha status.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry I didn't update in such a long time, please forgive me! I was really busy the past few weeks, and I went to NYC last week for my school's band trip. **

**Shoutout to author keep . calm . and . sparkle! She's doing a new story and needs OCs, so go check it out! I'm also thinking of starting a new story soon, but I need more ideas.**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 4! It's slightly longer than the rest. Read, review, and enjoy!**

**~Cindy**

* * *

**Abner Doubleday Day**

**On the Way to the Cafeteria**

**Monday, March 9th**

**10:45 A.M**

The sound of the PC's shoes slapping against the marble floor was the only sound echoing through the empty halls as the PC giggle-rushed towards the cafeteria. Claire wondered how Massie had convinced their history teacher, Mr. Lopez, to allow all five of them leave class early. Massie had just strode up to Mr. Lopez, showed him a slip of paper, and then he immediately dismissed the Pretty Committee. Claire admired Massie's cleverness and fearlessness that guided the PC through all their adventures together.

"Is this it?" Alicia giggle-whispered as the PC stopped in front of wooden double doors, eyeing it nervously.

"Ah-bviously. It says so right there," Massie rolled her eyes, pointing a manicured finger at a sign above the doors that said 'Cafeteria'. She took a deep breath and smoothed her coat. The table that they were about to pick was cuh-rucial for their status and seating for the rest of the year.

Massie wrapped her hand around the silver handle of the door, and pulled it open.

The PC gasped in unity. The ADD cafeteria looked _nuh-thing_ like OCD's green cafe. Instead of round, marble tables, there were long, wooden ones that lined the cafeteria. There was a vending machine in the back corner, filled with chips and cookies and sodas. Posters campaigning students to buy their yearbooks and telling them about the school dance were on the walls instead of the Picasso paintings. Massie glanced at the lunch line. Unhealthy pizzas, burgers, and fries lined on silver trays, and brownies and ice cream were sold instead of OCD's carb-free sushi and salad.

The PC cautiously stepped inside, the door slamming shut behind them. The smell of burnt meat filled the air.

"Ew. This place is like a slaughterhouse." Dylan said, wrinkling her button nose.

"We need the cleanest, biggest table that's in the center," Massie declared, scanning the cafeteria.

Massie walked forward, the PC following behind her. She walked to the very center of the cafeteria and looked over at the surrounding tables. Most of them were chipped, covered with gum, and had food stuck on the benches, but one of the tables was mostly clean except for a glob of gum and a chip bag on the table.

Massie slammed her hand on the PC's new table. "This one's it!" The PC gave a loud cheer. She reached into her oversized leopard-printed Gucci bag and took out a sign that said 'Reserved for the Pretty Committee' which was covered with purple glitter. She placed the card directly in the middle of the table, making sure it was perfect.

Suddenly, a shrill, ringing sound rang through the air. Massie heard laughter and footsteps filling the hallway as students streamed into the hallway from their classes.

"Quick! Let's sit down! That way when everyone comes in, they'll see that this table's ours." Massie hissed. The PC settled on the benches of the left end of the table, placing their lunch bags on the table.

The first students began arriving at the cafeteria. They glanced at the PC and exchanged concerned and confused looks, with a mixture of envy. Some looked shocked, some looked surprised, and others just looked like they didn't care. Massie smiled, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

More and more students began streaming in the cafeteria. They were loud and obnoxious and the noise almost hurt Massie's ears. Goths, sporty girls, nerds, girly girls, and loud boys all crowded inside in a mixture. Everyone looked over at the Pretty Committee's table.

"Ehmagawd," Dylan murmured, glancing around. "They're so loud and rowdy. You'd think they were raised by a pack of wolves."

"Point," Alicia said, unwrapping her fat-free turkey sandwich. She stroked her glossy, black ponytail and tried to act ignorant of the LBRs around her.

A group of dirty boys dressed in loose-fitting jeans and sport shirts walked past Massie's table in a swagger. The one in the middle who had shaggy, dirty-blond hair and was wearing shorts reminded Massie of Derrington. There was a pang in her heart as she remembered her ah-dorable shorts-wearing crush. What was he doing now in OCD? Flicking paper footballs in the middle of class? Flirting with other girls? Panic slowly rose inside her. What if someone tried to steal him away from her?

Massie was interrupted by someone clearing their throat in front of Massie. Massie looked up and found herself face-to-face with a girl with an extremely tan face with loads of green eyeshadow, blush, mascara, bronzer, and lip gloss piled on it. She looked like an absolute clown. She had a hot pink headband in her bleached, blond hair and was wearing a glittery pink tank top and a short, pink, frilly skirt. On her feet were matching pink high heels bedazzled with sparkles.

Massie resisted the urge to gag. The girl was faker than a Barbie doll and tanner than cheddar cheese. Standing behind the girl were two other girls, almost identical to her. The trio reminded Massie as a row of manufactured Barbie dolls.

"Hi!" the girl chirped in an extremely annoying high-pitched voice. "You're sitting at our table, so, um, can you please move?" The girl asked Massie, blinking her fake lashes at Massie.

"Aww, look Patty, it's those new little wittle private school girls!" a girl said in a matching sugary-sickening voice behind Patty.

"Awwh- oh!" Patty shrieked, her ankle suddenly twisting out from her high heel, her foot slipped out. She reached out to grab the table to balance herself, but failed and landed on her frilly, pink butt.

The PC all stifled their laughter at Patty's pathetic clumsiness. Dylan muttered "Lame. She can't even stand in 3 inch heels". Massie couldn't believe how fake and lame these girls were. They were ultimate LBRs and total wannabes. Just the sight of their frilly, pink clothing and heavy make-up made Massie want to vomit.

"Hey Patty," Massie said, loud enough for everyone to hear as Patty got on her knees. "Are you having a nice trip?"

The whole cafeteria roared with laughter as Patty got up, flustered. She was blushed, making her cheeks look like Cheeto dust-covered tomatoes under all her makeup.

"C'mon girls," Patty said, without giving Massie a second glance as she and the other 2 girls walked away.

The PC exchanged high-fives as Massie grinned at her easy victory. Taking Patty and her little clique down had been easier than failing a test. If Patty and her clique were the best ADD had to offer, Massie would be the queen of ADD stat. But there was still one more problem, and things aren't all what they seem...

**OCD**

**The Parking Lot**

**Monday, March 9th**

**11:53 A.M**

Claire could hardly believe what she was doing as she and the PC crept across OCD's parking lot behind a row of cars. For one thing, they were ditching school, and as it was stated in the ADD student handbook, any student caught ditching without a staff's permission will be suspended. For another, they were trespassing on school grounds since they no longer went to OCD. If Claire's parents ever found out, Claire would be grounded for the rest of her life, and in other words, she would be dead meat.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Claire asked, tugging her blue, wool cap over her ears, her baby blue eyes nervously darting back and forth.

"Of course it is, Kuh-laire!" Massie hissed, peering over a beat up Toyota. "Don't you want to get OCD back? Then stop being such a scaredy-cat."

Truthfully, Massie was a little nervous about her plan too, but it _had_ to be done. There was no way she was letting LBRs take over OCD without a fight, and Massie was going to win it.

The bell suddenly rang faintly from inside the school, signaling the start of lunch. Massie turned towards the PC, gesturing for them to follow her. The PC discretely crept towards OCD, and stopped in front of the entrance.

"Remember, we can't let any of the teachers see us," Massie told the PC while smoothing on a layer of Vanilla Bliss Glossip Girl. "We can_nawt_ get caught. Now, is everyone ready?"

Alicia, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan nodded. Massie turned back around, took a deep breath, and threw open the doors to the OCD green cafe.

Instantly, more than 100 pairs of eyes immediately landed on the PC. Gasps, cheers, and whispers of confusion filled the cafe as the PC stepped inside. There were angry shouts and shocked expressions from a group of girls sitting in the middle of the table. Massie saw Duh-livia Ryan, Strawberry, Kori, and two girls she didn't recognize seated at that table. They had furious looks on their faces, but there was a bit of fear mixed in it.

Massie ignored the daggers the girls were giving her, and focused her gaze towards the soccer boys' table. Her heart fluttered when she spotted her ah-dorable crush, Derrington, laughing with his soccer friends. Derrington looked up and met Massie's gaze. He looked a bit confused, but smiled and mouthed, "Hey." Massie mouthed "Hey," back, giving him a little wave.

Beside Massie, Claire spotted Cam. He looked as cute as ever in his Tomahawks soccer jersey and shorts. Cam looked at Claire with his one green and blue eyes and smiled. Claire grinned back, butterflies exploding in her stomach at the sight of her crush. Claire wanted to run up to Cam and greet him, but Massie was already moving forward.

Massie sauntered towards the table in the middle of the cafe, Table 21, where Olivia, Strawberry, Kori, and the two other girls were seated. Strawberry was seated in the middle with Olivia and Kori on either side of her. Massie glared at Strawberry, and Strawberry glared back at her.

The PC approached the table of wannabes. Alicia looked condescendingly at her previous EW members and completely ignored Olivia, who was waving eagerly at Alicia.

"Why are you guys back at OCD? Huh? Were you not good enough for ADD?" Strawberry spoke up, braiding her pink hair in a little braid.

Massie couldn't believe the pink-haired girl. She was sure brash to talk to Massie, the old OCD alpha-correction, _present_ OCD alpha, that way. Massie ignored Strawberry's comment.

"Strawberry, are you Adolf Hitler?" Massie asked, placing a manicured hand on her hip.

Strawberry sighed. She knew Massie's comebacks way too well, but she replied, "No," anyway.

"Then why are you trying to take over?" Massie replied. Olivia tentatively raised her hand. "Wait, I thought Hitler was a good guy! Didn't he save the U.S troops or something?" Olivia asked, her navy blue eyes wide and innocent. Massie rolled her eyes, Kristen snorted, Dylan muttered "Dumb blond", and Claire just chewed on her cuticles. Strawberry gave a sigh of exasperation.

"Massie, you're not alpha here anymore, and you can't expect to be alpha forever. You go to another school now and you can be alpha there for all we care, but we, the OCD Rulers, are the alphas at OCD now," Strawberry said adamantly, her group nodding behind her.

Massie nodded, pretending to be deep in thought. "Okay...if you say so, Strawberry." Strawberry looked surprised at Massie's quick compliance, but then her expression turned smug. The PC gasped, dismayed at how Massie had given in so easily.

But Massie continued. "But it is kind of strange how you guys are the alphas, because you sure don't act like it. Wouldn't you like some advice from me and the Pretty Committee to become better alphas?"

Olivia clapped her hands together excitedly, and turned towards Strawberry. "Yeah! We should do it! I bet Massie has loads of advice to give us, since we're beginner alphas and like, nobody worships us yet."

Strawberry turned and glared balefully at Olivia, while Massie laughed inside. It was the first time she had ever felt grateful to Olivia.

"We don't need your help, thanks," Strawberry spat, but her eyes were skeptical and reluctant. Massie saw her chance, and struck.

"Are you sure? That dress doesn't match very well with those capris...it really won't hurt to get some fashion advice, you know." Massie said, pretending to wrinkle her nose in disgust at Strawberry's army jacket over her Ralph Lauren dress. She was actually really surprised at Strawberry's outfit because it was pretty decent. It was obvious Strawberry had spent a lot of time and money picking a perfect outfit for her first day as OCD's alpha.

Strawberry looked down at her dress with self-consciousness now in her eyes.

"That pants-under-dress style was _so_ 2 years ago," Alicia scoffed, placing her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, and you look like a lump of oatmeal, sorry," Kristen mercilessly added, pretending to give Strawberry a deep look of sympathy. Massie nodded, looking at Strawberry and waiting for her to snap.

Strawberry finally exclaimed, "Okay, fine, fine! I'm new at being alpha, and I didn't know if my outfit was good or not or anything, so I guess some advice won't hurt." She looked up at the PC with hopeful, feeble eyes.

"Come to the Block Estate at 3 P.M Saturday, and bring your clique with you." Massie stated, victory-glossing with a layer of Pina Colada Glossip Girl. "After the makeover, you'll be the perfect and ultimate alpha of OCD." _Just the opposite, _Massie thought.

Strawberry nodded, relieved. "Thank you so much, Massie. You have no idea-"

"No need to thank me sweetheart," Massie cut Strawberry off. "But we have to get going back to ADD or we'll be suspended, again. See you Saturday, my house, stat," Massie said, pirouetting around and walking away towards the cafeteria's exit. The sound of the PC's shoes clattered behind her, and the whole cafe gazed at the PC just like when they entered, but with newfound respect.

Massie suppressed a grin. After the OCD Rulers' makeover, nobody would be worshipping them anytime soon.


End file.
